battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Entity List
The Entity List is used to get an overview about the entities placed in a map, to find them, to mass delete them and to sort them in a favorite list. The Window is divided into two parts, the favorite list view at the top of the window and the entity list. While the favorite list is used to make groups in which you can put entities, to have a better overview about the points of interests, the entity list is used to search for entities in the whole map, to check how many entities of which type are placed in the map, and to jump directly to entities without scrolling over the whole map. On the top of the window is the favorite list which allows you to create favorite groups which can be used as point of interests. At the bottom of the favorite list is the command panel, where you can create new groups, rename them, delete them and remove entities from the list. New - Creates a new group with a default name. Rename - Renames the selected group, you can also rename the group by double clicking on it. Delete Group - Deletes the selected group. Remove Entities - Removes the selected entity or entites from the group. After you’ve created a favorite group you can simply fill it by drag and drop an entity from the entity list into the groups of the favorite list. This will create a link in the favorite list to the entities, which means that when you delete a group or remove an entity from the group the entities aren’t deleted, they are just removed from this list and can still accessed via the entity list. On the bottom of the window is the entity list which allows you to search for entities, check for the count of entities and jump directly to entities without scrolling over the map. Every entity you place in the map will be linked to this list. It’s subdivied into Squads (units), Buildings, Objects and Misc. In each of these categories you will find the entities that belong to this category. If you placed more then one entity of the same typ, they will be grouped together in the list for a better overview. You can open and close the groups by click on the small arrow to the left of each group. Goto - Jumps directly to the selected entity in the map, you can also jump to the entity by double clicking on it. Hide - Hides the selected entity or entities temporarily. The entity is only hidden in the editor, not in the game. Delete - Deletes the selected entity or entities from the map. On top of both list is the search bar which allows you to search for entites by their name or database id. point of interests. To search for an entity change the type you are looking for, a Name or a DBID, via the dropdown and type in the name or id in the “Search here” Field. If you dont know the full name just type in what you know and the search engine is looking for every match and lists them. Attention Don’t forget to clear the search field if you want to browse in thefolders and look for entities that are not match to your search. Within the lists you can sort the list for specific terms, like name and database ID. So sort for a term just click on it and the view will change and sort it like you need it. Name - Sorts the list for the name of the entity. Count - Sorts the list for number of entites placed, so you can easily find out which entity was placed a lot. Hidden - Sorts the list for hidden entities, so you don’t have to scroll through the whole list to find the entities you were hiding before. DB ID - Sorts the list for the ID the entity has given through the database. Tag - Sorts the list for the tags you gave the entities, so its easy to find the units that are used for scripting. Team - Sorts the list for the assigned team of entities, so you get an overview about the units in a team. Player Kit - Sorts the list for the assigned playerkit of entities. back Category:Script Entities